Articles of athletic apparel commonly incorporate elements that cushion or protect an athlete from contact with other athletes, equipment, or the ground. When the protective elements include multiple layers of dissimilar materials, attaching the layers together may be time consuming and require expensive manual labor. Therefore, there is a need in the art for new designs for protective elements and methods of making the protective elements.